An ongoing demand exists for action toys having novel features. It is of course important that any such toy be effective in its appearance and operation, while being durable and relatively facile and inexpensive to manufacture. The prior art discloses numerous forms of action toys in which various parts can be moved in different ways; typical are the following United States patents:
Finger walking dolls are shown in Thowless U.S. Pat. No. 752,607, and Vogt U.S. Pat. No. 1,417,958.
In Salo U.S. Pat. No. 1,747,487, pivoted hammers are operated by a reciprocating slide.
In McCown U.S. Pat. No. 2,114,851, a finger-hold member is operated to move the eyes of a ventriloquist's dummy, and a finger loop is used for articulation of its jaw.
In Matsushiro U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,939, a sliding bar is used to effect the release of a helicopter toy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel toy creature figure having a unique action feature in the form of a striker element.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a figure wherein a unique mechanism is provided for latching and actuating the striker element.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a figure having movable limbs with means for conveniently gripping and animating them.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel toy figure having the foregoing features and advantages, additionally including means for holding the figure while actuating the striker element and moving the limbs.
Additional objects of the invention are to provide such toy creature figures which are effective in their appearance and operation, are durable, and are relatively facile and inexpensive to manufacture.